Rebirth
by Yruxullust
Summary: Siempre quise saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Carlisle en sus primeros momentos... Antes de Edward o Esme... Y un día él me habló...
1. 01 Desesperanza

_Se me hace un poco raro volver a escribir de esta manera, sobre todo tratándose de fanficion, pero aquí estoy... Después de un tiempo desconectada de este mundo, y más centrada en escribir análisis de imágenes y trabajos que en hacer un poco uso de mi imaginación vuelvo a la carga, al lugar donde empecé y con el género donde empecé, el fanfiction. Los exámenes de la facultad, el estrés que me producen, y las ganas de encontrar una vía de escape hicieron que ayer mismo, mientras visitaba la comunidad de livejournal **Twilightèque** (.com/twilighteque/) que **Lynavra** (.net/u/1344123/Lynavra) y yo creamos hace un tiempo, me decidiera a tomar como reto personal el volver a escribir... Desde el punto de vista del patriarca de los archiconocidos Cullen, un personaje grandiosamente desaprovechado por su autora. _

_Y para no perder las costumbres, disclaimer y dedicatoria. Los personajes no son míos (ya quisiera yo... a veces), ni tampoco la historia sobre la que hablo a través de sus pensamientos... Pero lo que sí es mío es el poder de dedicar este trabajito en horas de desquicie mental, y en este caso va para **Lyna**, que a base de tanto leer sus fics me he animado yo a retornar a este mundillo. _

_I hope you enjoy this!_

**01. DESESPERANZA**

Londres ya era oscuro por aquél entonces, pero para mí era totalmente negro. Aquél que había sido mi hogar debía dejar de serlo. El cambio no era algo que pudiera ocultar, aún menos a mi padre... No era algo que hubiera deseado, ni tan siquiera al peor de los enemigos. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que la condena eterna me llegara aún en vida, y admito que llegué a preguntarme por qué era yo el que recibía tal castigo. Por algún momento me fue inevitable el pensar que era yo el que pagaba por la locura de mi padre; pero desde el momento en el que fui consciente de mi nueva condición me juré que no me convertiría en una bestia. No deseaba ser un depredador cómo aquellos que yo había cazado, esos que al mirar sus ojos parecían haber perdido el alma...


	2. 02 Soledad

**SOLEDAD**

Los primeros días tras el cambio no fui capaz de salir. Tenía demasiado miedo de mí mismo como para enfrentarme a un Londres lleno de gente aún en la noche, cuando los que parecían condenados a la miseria vagaban por calles y alcantarillas como las mismas ratas que las poblaban. Aún recuerdo seguir en aquél sótano, tratando de comprender el alcance de la condena que comenzaba a cumplir. No podía sino pensar, compadecerme de mí mismo a pesar de saber que no debía hacerlo. Pero al fin y al cabo, aún tocado por la fe, no dejaba de haber sido un humano que comenzaba a vivir una vida no deseada. La vida inmortal que me había sido concedida no era aquello que yo había anhelado.

* * *

_Sé que es escueto, tal vez excesivamente breve... Pero es todo lo que me permite expresar esta mente un tanto oxidada. Por el momento, hasta que vuelva a encontrar la manera de retornar por completo al mundo del fanfiction esto será todo... ¿No dicen siempre que los mejores venenos vienen siempre en pequeños frascos? En este caso es ponzoña... Y no me importa que seáis adictos a ella. _

_Eso sí, recordad que los reviews hacen ilusión y esas cosas._


	3. 03 Decepción

**03. DECEPCIÓN**

Era algo inevitable, y a pesar de que logré mantenerme lejos de toda gente, intentando no dañar a nadie, la sed acudió a mí. No quería beber, ya había visto otras veces cómo ellos lo hacían, y aún me negaba a aceptarlo. Más doloroso que el hambre era el saber que podía hacer daño a cualquier inocente, igual que me lo habían hecho a mí. Pero la sed acuciaba, y sabía que no podría controlarme si encontraba a alguien cerca... Por eso no pude sino tomar como presa aquél pobre animal, saciando mi sed con su sangre aunque sintiera que algo se quebraba en mi interior. Me decepcioné a mí mismo. No había tenido la voluntad suficiente para resistirme. No podía dejar de pensar que debía haber muerto para librar al mundo del monstruo como en el que me había convertido.

* * *

_Sé que lo más lógico siendo humanos es el acostumbrarse a las cosas que suceden repentinamente, sin razón alguna... O tal vez con una razón, pero que creíamos dormida... Pero yo no puedo acostumbrarme. No a esas cosas... Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con este capítulo del fic, solo que hay pensamientos que jamás pueden evadirse ni aún haciendo un comentario de algo escrito por uno mismo... Espero que disfrutéis de esto y sigáis resistiéndoos a la crueldad que a veces impregna todo aquello repentino._


	4. 04 Errar

**04. ERRAR**

Dudaba a pesar de dolerme el hacerlo. No podía evitarlo. Si bien es cierto que la fe jamás llamó por sí sola a mi puerta había convivido con ella desde el momento en que llegué a este mundo. Aprendí de ella y la acogí tal y como mi padre lo había hecho. Deseaba ser un hombre de fe tal y cómo él lo era, aún después de haber visto cómo la locura impregnaba su mirada y la volvía turbia. Precisamente la locura de mi padre había sido el desencadenante de aquella duda... Pero poco importaba ahora, cuando el daño estaba completamente hecho y debía esconderme de toda presencia humana, tratando de controlar aquella sed que quemaba mi garganta.

* * *

_Primero que nada FELIZ 2009 a todos. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado review y que disfrutáis con estas pequeñas degustaciones de lo que para mí es la mente de Carlisle. Espero que esta historia me ayude a retornar un poco más al mundo del fanfiction, así que agradecería los reviews, animan mucho y no cuestan nada. _


	5. 05 Caer

**05. CAER**

La culpabilidad después de mi primera caza era aún mayor que la sed que hubiera podido tener. No, yo no había nacido para aquello, no podía arrebatar vidas. Fueron varios los días que recuerdo haber vagado por el bosque sin apenas consciencia de mi mismo. ¿Para qué? Llegué a pensar que tal vez lo mejor era dejarse invadir por aquella bestia, y no luchar más... Y sin embargo aquél resquicio de fe que aún me quedaba me decía que no debía rendirme, que podría encontrar la forma de redimirme. Aún inmerso en aquella lucha interna, sin saber exactamente cómo, en mi bagaje por los bosques, siempre a la luz de la luna, llegué a aquél lugar... Dover, aquellos acantilados que parecían llamarme, invitándome a la calma eterna. Y he de admitir que entonces no dudé, y respondí al reclamo de las escarpadas rocas esperando que fueran ellas quienes me dieran la paz.

* * *

_Ya que es una fecha tan señalada como el Año Nuevo aquí dejo un capítulo más de este fic. Llamadlo "regalo de Navidad". Espero que mi regalo sean algunos reviews. Gracias a todos._


End file.
